


From beginning to end 至始至终42

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki - Relationship, Thor - Relationship
Series: 至始至终 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989





	From beginning to end 至始至终42

等到Fandral和Natasha得到消息赶回来的时候，现场的情况已经变得混乱不堪。门口处躺着一具尸体，脸上血肉模糊完全辨认不出他的身份，以及从四周飞溅的血迹来看这个人是在硬生生的重击下毙命的。床前被七八名医生紧紧的围着，他们神色慌张但又由手足无措。  
“Thor，发生什么事情了？”Fandral越过人群刚好看到了床边脸上沾染血迹的Thor，他急切的问询着却在下一秒看到了床上面色苍白的Loki，被单上的血迹已经凝固但依然触目惊心。

“........Loki，发生了什么？刚才不还好好的吗？”Fandral赶忙俯身凑了过去，就算他不是医生也知道现在Loki的状况很危险。

现在的Thor整个人完全傻掉了，他跪在Loki的床边紧紧握着对方的手。Fandral无奈只好抓住经过身边的医生再次询问着。

“Laufeyson先生中毒了，而且是一种毒性很强烈的药剂。正常来讲这种毒一旦服用或者接触到血液融入，人会在1分钟内毙命，可是不知道是什么原因Laufeyson可以坚持到现在........着已经是奇迹了，当然不排除是因为舔舐进去的计量过小。”

医生的回答让Fandral一脸茫然，中毒？不是只碰伤了脑袋吗？“那现在什么情况？Loki会有生命危险吗？”

“很不乐观.....”说话的间隙医生还少有警惕的看了一眼身旁的Thor“毒剂已经开始在发作，并且会不断的侵蚀内脏，现调制解药的时间完全不够用。”

对于这样的答案Fandral也开始变得焦急起来，他回身揪住Odinson的衣领将他提起“Thor，你倒是说句话呀，现在怎么办？要不要联系Paul来帮忙？”

Thor的脑子里很乱，从事发开始他的记忆就有些连贯不上，他只记得自己想疯了一样吓得医生们四处逃窜，以及对之前的那位医生进行逼供，最后让鲜血溅满了自己的全身“我已经让人把Loki的血样样本传过去了。”

“为什么好好的会中毒？”Fandral继续不依不饶的追问着，直到Natasha走过来抓住他的手臂，示意着大家都要冷静下来。

“是我害了Loki，他们是冲着我来的。可为什么却落在了Loki的身上...........”Thor话说到一半突然哽咽住，他永远都无法忘怀Loki在他面前吐血的那一刻，这明明都是应该他自己承受的。

“嗨Thor，不要责怪自己，谁都想不到会发生这样的事情。Loki不会有事的，我们一定能救他。只不过你说那个医生下毒？不是检查过药品没问题的吗。”Natasha劝慰着伤心的Alpha，他知道对方有多么深爱着Loki。

“在医生的手套上。他知道在药物上做手脚太明显，所以事先将毒药涂抹在手套上，准备在检查我伤口的时候下手，但是他们没料到Loki也会在这里同时也受了伤........”

大致的情况Natasha已经了解，原来他们所遭受的袭击只是促使下一步阴谋的伏笔，可对方万万没有想到Odinson最爱的人居然也这里，因为这场袭击同样受了伤。于是焦急的Alpha为了先救治自己的爱人而没有让医生碰自己一下。“不过，这个毒药不是说接触后1分钟内就会.....就算计量少没有直接致命。但按常理说，在包扎的时候就应该有现象，可为什么毒发的时间会间隔这么久？”

“上药和包扎的时候他没有直接碰触到Loki的伤口，我一直盯着、看着就是怕出问题。但我没想到手套上的毒药居然会残留在了纱布上，医生说发现Loki的手指上有毒剂，可能是因为他碰了头上的纱布然后因为拿碗甜汤........”Thor不想再回忆下去，他们刚刚还甜蜜着在床上喝着甜汤，而这一切的引发却只是Loki对他嘴角边的一个暧昧动作。

现在唯独只有时间是Thor所无法掌控的，他不知道Loki还能停多久，少有几次的苏醒也都伴随着难以想象的痛苦，他眼睁睁看着自己的爱人再不断的吐血然后痛苦的卷成一团。他什么都做不了，甚至认为自己连流泪的资格都没有........

“好一些了吗？Natasha已经出发了，她一定能可以带回解药的。”Thor躺在Loki的身旁用温柔的语气安抚着对方，医生注射的止疼剂暂时可以让Loki减轻部分痛楚，但Thor知道这只是一个暂短的假象。

Loki疲倦的连眼睛都睁不开眼，他的五脏六腑都在疼痛着，虽然止疼剂有效但还是无法完全消除痛楚，他甚至痛的都说不出话来只能无声的流着泪......每一滴泪水都犹如一颗带刺的冰锥扎进了Thor的心里，他不敢哭，因为此时他是Loki唯一的精神寄托，Odinson咬着牙也要挺下去，至少让对方可以感受到信心和希望。

“宝贝，我很久都没有给你读诗了，这东西在东欧可不好找。”Thor的手里捧着一本Loki最喜欢的莎士比亚诗集，本子有些破旧但已经是他可以找到的最好一本了。翻开书找到上一次读完的篇章，这时他才发现自己答应过Loki的事情根本没有用心兑现，这么多的日日夜夜里他只是做了那么少.........

看，当普照万物的太阳从东方   
抬起了火红的头，下界的眼睛   
都对他初升的景象表示敬仰，   
用目光来恭候他神圣的驾临；   
然后他既登上了苍穹的极峰，   
像精力饱满的壮年，雄姿英发，   
万民的眼睛依旧膜拜他的峥嵘，   
紧紧追随着他那疾驰的金驾。   
但当他，像耄年拖着尘倦的车轮，   
从绝顶颤巍巍地离开了白天，   
众目便一齐从他下沉的足印   
移开它们那原来恭顺的视线。   
同样，你的灿烂................

读到最后几句时，Thor突然听了下来，此时此刻他无法在Loki的面前念出那悲痛的词语，他愿一切都是美好的，哪怕只是这几分钟的宁静。

Loki再次昏睡了过去，Thor不离半步的在床边守着希望能尽快得到Natasha那边的好消息，不过在消息还没传回之前Fandral却出现在门口并告知了另一个消息。  
“今天袭击我们的人应该是Connor Moore那边的，我调查了事发地的弹药痕迹，有些东西不可能是这边有的，排除我们自己的人以及供应给Lizard的那部分，就只剩下他了。”

Thor猛地站起身，虽然这只是初步的猜测，但他相信Fandral在这个时候不会胡乱的瞎说。“为什么？就因为我碍了他的眼！他已经有了一切他想要的东西了，难道这些还不够吗？”

“可能他还想要你的命，咱们这些年来结的仇太多，根本不知道背后能牵扯出多少人。从Baird到Malekith，可能还有我们不知道的各种未知敌人，你就不应该回来。”Fandral当初一声不吭的接下这任务，就是不想让Thor再参合下来，在纽约没人能动的了对方，但是在这边想报仇的人可多的是。

Thor气的浑身发抖，他快步的想走出房间，内心中一刻也无法容忍那个伤害了Loki的人，可刚走到门口他又突然停了下来。他回头望着床上的Loki，现在对方的状况很不好，他不能在这个时候离开。  
“还不是时候.....先别打草惊蛇，派人先看住Connor Moore。”

====  
漫长的等待中几乎消磨掉了Thor所有的耐心，但其实也仅是过去了不到2个小时，当终于接到Natasha的回信时Thor激动的几乎快要落泪，他就知道Loki会没事的。  
“Paul联系上了Bruce博士，已证实是之前Malekith的那个解药剂的残余部分救了Loki。当时Bruce博士为了帮助Loki治疗，所以采集了解毒剂的样本进行研究培植，他认为这会对Loki现在身上的毒有功效。我和Bruce博士已经带上解毒剂正准备返航，请你务必坚持到我们回来。”

“没问题，我们一定等着你们回来。”

Thor放下电话开心的将身边的Fandral抱起“太好了，Loki有救了。”这是一种起死回生般的救赎感，就仿佛连他自己也重生了一样。

Natasha与Bruce博士及时的赶回了东欧，他们马不停蹄的飞奔进Loki所在的房间。  
“现在还算及时，但是Loki的状况不容乐观，可能要是再晚来4个小时就真的没希望了。”Bruce博士在为Loki做进一步的检查，然后小心的从箱子里拿出了那个Thor似曾相识的紫色药剂。

大家都安静的注视着Bruce博士对Loki下一步的治疗，只是对方拿着药剂却迟迟没有动手。  
“怎么了Bruce博士？是现在还不可以注射吗？”一旁的Thor又开始焦躁不安起来，Bruce博士的举动让他心有余悸。

“........注射前我得先说清楚，这个药剂的确是可以抵制Loki体内的剧毒，可是时间太短我无法准确的计算剂量。你们都知道这个解药剂也是有毒性的，Loki之前也因为它神经受损....”

“你到底想说什么？简单点说吧，反正都这个样子了，难道还会比这个更遭吗？”Thor越听越不对劲，他能看出Bruce博士脸上的无奈和困扰，刚刚缓和好的情绪又要崩溃起来。

“简单来说，使用这个解药剂有50%的几率可以解毒治愈，还有50%的几率会导致Loki直接猝死，他的神经系统可能承受不了.....”

“shit........”Thor的情绪终于控制不住的爆发起来，他一脚踢翻了旁边的桌子，这是老天在和他开玩笑吗？几个小时前他以为Loki得救了，可现在又给他抛来一个更难的困境。

“你刚才在飞机上可不是这么和我说的。”Natasha发出了质疑，她在飞机上亲耳听到Bruce说这个是可以救Loki的，她当时听的真真切切。

“我没骗你，这个的确可以救Loki，但这也是有风险的。没人敢说这东西百分之百没有问题，我只是在做之前要告知风险，毕竟这不是我一个人能做主的事情，所以Odinson你现在拿个主意吧。”Bruce也感到无能为力，但这是现实。现在这里与Loki最亲的人只有Thor，只有他能拿定这个主意和代表Loki的意愿。

“你这是让我来决定Loki的生死吗？”Thor再也绷不住了，他委屈难受的蹲在地上，声音沙哑的几乎听不出后面在说什么......

“不，你这是在给他生存的机会。我虽然不能肯定的说这个药剂会不会治愈Loki，但是不用它我敢百分之百的说....Loki死定了。”Bruce理解Thor的痛苦和纠结，但理智告诉他必须要这么做。

“如果药剂无效或者反噬.........Loki能活多久？”Thor用十几秒的时间来整理情绪，他知道自己需要冷静下来，但在面对Loki生死存亡的事情上他也会感到自己很无力。

“不好说，无效就等于双重中毒会被侵蚀的更快，再加上他之前有过神经损伤，可能也就几秒钟...不过至少他不会像现在这么痛苦。”Bruce尽量说的可以让Thor接受一些，但不管怎样的美化最后的坏结果都是死亡。

“能给我几分钟的时间吗？我想和Loki单独呆一会儿。”

大家都退出了房间，现在这里只剩下了他们两个人。Thor把Loki从床上扶起，小心翼翼托着对方的头枕在自己的肩上。  
“Loki，我不知道你现在能不能听到我说的话。他们让我来决定你的生死，其实我心里清楚已经别无选择了，但我害怕这样会让你更快的离开我.....”Thor无助的抱紧对方，他心里清楚要怎样选择但同时又很惧怕。

“我说过的.....回去就会向你求婚，我的戒指都已经准备好了，地点就在我们第一次见面的那个游轮拍卖会上。”说着说着，眼泪从Thor的左眼里流了出来，他快速的擦了一把然后又笑着说“你要是看到我哭绝对会嘲笑的，还好我瞎了一只眼睛，这样就可以让我少流一些眼泪.....”Thor就这样抱着Loki足足5分钟，他知道自己依恋太多，放手对他来说很难，但最后他还是轻吻着Loki的脸颊说了一句“晚安....”

Thor把门口处的大家都叫了回来，他依然抱着Loki让对方整个人静静的躺在怀里。注射前Bruce看着Thor的神情让他有所触动“要是不忍心.....你可以回过头，这也许会对你好一些。”

“没事，这也许是我最后一次看着他了.......我不想错过任何。”Thor说话的语气很平静，谁都不知道在这短短的几分钟里对方都经历了什么。

解药剂被缓缓的注射进Loki的体内，Thor紧贴在Loki的心房后感知着微弱而又持续的心跳震动，他紧张的不敢喘气生怕漏了哪一下的心跳。屋子里一片寂静，没有人敢说话，他们都在注视着Loki，直到Bruce如释重负般的松出一口气，他擦掉额头上因为紧张而流出的汗，然后向Thor微笑起。  
“看来50%的几率还是很大的，至少你现在不会失去他了。”


End file.
